countrymusicfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Swannie
Welcome Hello Swannie and welcome to Country Music Wikia, you did a awsome job on the new logo! You have any questions, feel free to ask . Jenna 20:02, 2 August 2007 (UTC) It's much better but do you think you could make it a little less blury, then it would be perfect! Oh, also do you think you could finish the Reba CD list cause I don't have as much time as usual you can find a list Here. Jenna 17:26, 7 August 2007 (UTC) Logo Yes its better than before but i may be able to get it alittle less blury could u email the pics? or post them on my page? BTW: How do you get fancy sigs? Jenna 17:26, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Yeah I couldn't figure out how to do part of it so i just changed it back tell i figure out. Hi, I am the O'Malley from Halopedia and some other wikia's. If you have any questions or any other crap just ask me. 19:28, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Ok tell me how this is after I upload it plz. Jenna 18:33, 8 August 2007 (UTC) ok, thanks how do you like this its less blury. um... i can make it smaller if needed. . Jenna 18:42, 8 August 2007 (UTC) I found it on google and found nothin about any copyright stuff. But I will make the letters biger and resize it. Also you should get adobe photoshop its really good for makeing/editin pics. Jenna 18:51, 8 August 2007 (UTC) I messed up soewhere so i may not be able to get it to you till tomorrow, sry. Jenna 18:59, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Am I supposed to tittle it wiki.png or logo.png? Jenna 19:18, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Wait.... nvm, crap! Re: Main Page Yeah I think yr right. Hi, I am the O'Malley from Halopedia and some other wikia's. If you have any questions or any other stuff just ask me. Also I have a weird sig that i cant fix so yeah... 18:34, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Ahhhhhhhhh! sry my sig is messed up can you u please help me fix I tried to fix it but can't. Also I dont get new catogorie pls explain it. Jenna Sig Sweet!!! I finally got it, thanks a lot! Jennatalk to me 02:42, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Awards Do ya think we should create a page of awards for each artist like the way it is on the albums? Cause the awards take up a lot of space. Jennatalk to me 02:41, 15 August 2007 (UTC) How bout Reba McEntire (Awards) and the we can catogoize every award page under awards. Jennatalk to me 13:57, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Carrie Underwood Do you think you could add some more stuff to 6the Carrie underwood article plz? Jennatalk to me 02:06, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Yeah that would be great! Thanks! Jennatalk to me 17:56, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Stubs Cool, thanks! Jennatalk to me 14:51, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Something I wanted to let u know that i wont be on very often now cause of school and will only be on, on weekends so, if someone comes plz welcome then and help them with anything if they need help with. Thanks. Jennatalk to me 23:48, 30 August 2007 (UTC)